Syndicate
by HackedWidowTracer
Summary: Jacob and Evie Frye, inseparable twins, were master assassin's. However, one day, things change for Evie Frye, and she makes a big decision. One that will effect herself, and her brother Jacob. Jacob must find his sister before something bad happens to her...especially because Evie doesn't know that she had a target on her head.


_November 9th, 1847 is when it all began. Two souls entered the world, both destined for the Brotherhood. Four minutes apart, a set of twin babies emerged into the big, cold world. The girl was first, and her name was Evie. Her brother followed behind, he was Jacob. And together, they were the Frye Twins, and together...assassins._

 **Chapter One: Evie's Choice**

 **Present Day**

Evie Frye, the oldest of the Frye siblings, was out on the roof of her and her brothers train hideout. The train traveled along the railroad as she sat with one leg hanging off and the other pulled up to her chest. As she looked out at the city as they traveled through it, she saw all the people, horse drawn carriages, children laughing in the streets and also the darker side, the homeless, beggars, thieves, prostitutes. London was filled to the brim with a slew of strange people, places and things. Evie personally considered her brother to be quite strange, but that's just the older sibling in her.

As Evie was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear nor see the figure sit down beside her. After the figure sat down, Evie finally took note and she rolled her eyes in response, a smirk playing at her lips.

"I thought you didn't like the cold." Evie said to her brother, Jacob who had been the figure. Indeed it was cold that morning, a haze set over the railway but the city was left untouched, like the railway contained a ghost train. Evie didn't mind the crisp, cool air of London. But she knew her brother wasn't fond of it. He liked warm weather, and rain.

"Eh, I figured you could use some company darling sister." Jacob said with his usual, playful almost teasing tone of voice. "Besides, the train gets boring after a while, especially when we ain't got any contracts to do." He added.

Evie let out a small chuckle and shook her head, looking over at her twin. "I was quite alright, just lost in my thoughts. But I don't mind your company 'darling brother.'" Evie said, the last part in a mocking and playful tone.

"Oh ha, ha." Jacob retorted, suddenly he threw something covered with a white cloth, towards Evie. Evie caught it with no problem and pulled aside the cloth after giving Jacob a questioning look. "I thought you might be hungry, you've been up'ere a while."

Instead the cloth was a small red apple. Evie smiled and looked at him, nodding her head. "Thank you Jacob, I was starting to feel a bit hungry." She said, and afterwards took a bite of the apple.

The crunch of the apple was the only sound for the next few seconds. Everything else was quiet, not silent, but just quiet. The twins were towards the back of the train, so the engine wasn't very loud, and the chatter in the streets was too far away for them to really hear anything.

Jacob then broke the silence. "Evie, what's been botherin' you?" He asked, pulling a knee up to his chest. "You been actin' strange lately. Quiet, hardly eatin, I know you ain't been sleepin' either. You're always on the roof of the train."

Evie was silent, when she swallowed the bite of apple, it felt like swallowing a rock. "I don't know what you're talking about Jacob." The older twin replied, she looked over at her brother. "I'm fine."

"You're not! I know you Evie. When you were a young girl, you'd do the same when somethin' was botherin' ya." Jacob looked at his sister, dead in the eyes. "You can talk to me about anythin', you might be older by four minutes, but I'm your brother."

Evie sighed, she was trapped. She could either tell him, or jump and run. Suddenly, the older twin took a deep breath, looked at her brother. "I'm sorry, Jacob." Right then, the train went underneath a bridge, it was dark for a few seconds and when the train emerged from underneath the bridge, Evie Frye was gone.

Jacob took notice immediately and stood up, almost falling off the train. "EVIE?!" He yelled out, looking around for wherever his sister may have gone. "Damn it!" He jumped down off the train, stumbling a bit but landing on his feet. The younger Frye twin started jogging down the opposite way of the railway, looking for his sister.

When they were younger, not even in their double digits yet, Evie would run off whenever she was upset or angry. It was to keep herself from lashing out, she hadn't done it in recent years as she must have grown out of it. However, things must have changed, either that, or she was hiding something, and Jacob needed to find out before she hurt someone or hurt herself.

Meanwhile, Evie was dealing with her own conflicts, mentally. "God...I'm an idiot, Jacob is probably furious." She said to herself as she walked through the streets of far London, a long way away from the railyard, and Jacob. Evie had her hood up to conceal herself and to keep the midday sun from beating down on her face. It was strangely hot for London weather. However, Evie shrugged it off and continued on her way.

After walking for a good few miles, she finally came up to a food vendor. Evie bought herself a fresh green apple and paid the salesman. In the process, she checked her coin purse and found that she was low on coins. "Blasted...There's not a lot I can do with this." Evie said, but then she remembered that one of her many skills included pickpocketing. And so Evie Frye made her way towards a crowd of some decently wealthy looking man, she barely grazed by one of them but snagged his coin purse. She felt the weight of it and smirked to herself. "This should be enough." Evie said to herself.

Evie continued on her way and eventually climbed up a building. She noticed it was getting dark and didn't exactly want to be sleeping down on the streets. Murderers, thugs and rats come out at night and she didn't exactly want to end up dead at the hands of a crazy drunk. Once on the roof, she leaned against a chimney, grateful that the small wall had a bit of warmth to it as London got very cold at night.

The sunset was a hue of reds, oranges and pinks, casting brilliant shadows across the sky. Evie smiled and leaned her head back, soaking in the last of the sun's rays as it set beyond the horizon and the sky faded to a heavy dark sapphire. Star popped out like white paint splatters on a canvas, they surrounded the now risen moon. The moon was full and glowing brilliantly, it was the last thing Evie saw before sleep overcame her and she drifted off.

Evie was awoken the next morning by the bright sunlight beating down on her and the chirping of a nest of starlings tucked away in a small window crevice. The Frye sister opened her eyes and sat up, her back was tight and sore. She groaned and dug her fists in the small of her back, trying to loosen up some of the muscles. "Last time I'm sleeping on a roof again…" She said as she stood up and looked down into the street below.

London was always filled with traffic and chatter. Horse-drawn carriages rolled by and people were shouting and walking along along the sidewalks. She saw a few children running around the horses, causing the four legged animals the whinny and snort in annoyance, and also causing the drivers to shout at them.

Evie smiled at these things, she always loved London despite the slew of strange people and crime. Shaking her head as she refocused, Evie looked around the make sure no one was watching and started making her descent down the building. She grabbed hold of a drainage pipe and slid down to a balcony, jumping over the edge she held onto the railing and dropped down, landing perfectly on her feet behind a park carriage. Once she was on the ground, she raised her hood and started walking, making sure to walk with the crowds.

"Hopefully he'll be able to help…" Evie said to herself very quietly as she was going to meet up with a mysterious stranger.

Evie's plan was simple, leave the country and the assassin life behind. Her last assassination is was set this plan into stone. Her target had been a school teacher who was verbally and physically abusing his students. However, it was witnessed by the target's own child, a young girl no older than five. The look on the girl's face struck Evie like a fist as she pulled her hidden blade out of the man's neck. Her father always told her not to let personal feelings interfere with the mission, but she couldn't help it and she did. So she was going to get a train ticket from a friend and leave England. Evie wasn't sure as to where she was going but all she knew is that it was a different country.

The sun was high in the sky as Evie made her way down the darker part of London, where the crooks, gamblers and prostitutes were mostly located. She kept to herself and made sure to walk quickly and avoid eye contact. If anything were to go down, Evie wouldn't have any trouble defending herself, but the commotion might attract unwanted attention, like her brother whom she did not want to see.

Eventually, Evie came up to a beat up house, she looked up at the house number and at a number on a piece of paper, both matched. "Alright...this is the place." She said. There was a small iron door knocker in the shape of a wolf's head. Evie raised her hand and used that to knock on the door. Evie waited for someone to open the door. Unsure, and nervous as to who may be beyond the wooden door.


End file.
